


Highschool Love

by Angeluscaligo



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Boys Kissing, Budding Love, Crushes, Flame Play, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Secret Crush, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeluscaligo/pseuds/Angeluscaligo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Will's first year at Sky High has started & five month after the events of the Prom, the lives of Will & Warren have become totally opposite to what they had thought they would be when the year just started. A tale of budding romance, secret crushes & every-day heroic actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Warren had never been one to believe in the typical love-nonsense, but after having spent over six months at school with Will, he doesn’t know what to believe in anymore. The first month after they had initially met had been simply enough. He had hated the Stronghold-kid, wanting to punch the everlasting crap out of the snobbish-looking sod as he had kept strutting about the place like he deserved to do so. After that prom-night however, things became very different indeed. Somehow, in a way he couldn’t figure out even after five more months, they had ended up befriending each other as they had defeated Royal Pain together with the sidekicks. If that hadn’t been different enough, the situation after yet another month had become insanely strange & almost like a scene from a bad soap-opera. Will had broken up with Layla after just a month of being together, explaining it as a case of “better off as best friends”. Whatever had caused them to break up yet stick together as BFF’s, Warren hadn’t managed to figure out back then, but apparently it had something to do with him. Only after another month had Warren gotten word about the real cause when Layla had accidentally let it slip during one of their nights out in the Paper Lantern after his work-shift.

“He is what?!” Warren almost yelled as Layla hurriedly clasped her hands before her blabbering mouth as Warren merely let his chopsticks fall unto his plate in amazement. “Oh god, no! Don’t tell Will I let it slip! He’d never forgive me!” Layla tried convincing Warren who was still dumbfounded by what she had said. After a minute of looking at her like she had just cut of a rose, Warren had managed to compose himself & reply to her. “Oh, don’t worry! I never want him to find out I know! Hell, why didn’t you tell me earlier? I think I deserved to know this, okay?” He scolded her as he tried not to let his temper get too high & tried focussing on his food again, while she merely cringed at his words. “You know he’d be too embarrassed to ever face you again! It’s bad enough for him as it is! The last thing he needed was for you to know about it! He’d never live it down.” Warren scuffed as he merely tried heating up his food a bit, tasting it a few times for temperature before he talked again. “He thinks he wouldn’t be able to live it down? Sheesh, he’s even more of a softie than I thought. If he know what I had to live up to or get used to, he’d cringe & think this was easy…” Layla merely frowned at his remark as she tried diffusing the argument. “I know you’ve had it worse, but Will hasn’t. It was bad enough for him to come to terms with the possibility of becoming a sidekick at the start of the year. Then he had to live up to his parents, which is almost the same predicament as you had with your father’s reputation. I know it’s not the same, but it’s similar. Will hasn’t been hardened by years of bullying & harassment. He’d be overwhelmed by it within a month, especially if this would come out. Just… Please don’t tell anyone, okay?” She looked at him with pleading eyes while he kept eating, occasionally staring up at her. Finally he put down the chopsticks & agreed with her. “Fine. But I will tell him I know. I don’t want any bad blood between us, especially because of something like this. He’d figure it out sooner or later. Later probably, seeing how dense he usually is…”

Next day, Warren had found Will aloof as usual, as they walked together at their first class of the day. As the hours went on, Warren had begun to see just how blind he had been concerning Will’s behaviour around him, as the news of last night became apparent in his every move. Occasional stares, nonchalant touches, lame jokes, random smiles, … “God, it’s true! He’s in love with me!” Warren groaned internally as the puzzle-pieces finally clicked into place in his mind. He had never noticed these things before, assuming it was a natural effect of getting to know each other as friends after such events as the prom. He didn’t have much previous experience to draw on as he never had any real friends, so it was no wonder he hadn’t realized. And suddenly he begun to understand that random gossip about the two of them he had heard the last month. All those idiots who were whispering that Stronghold & Peace were more than friends, god, they were right. As lunch broke, Warren muttered some lame excuse & had hurried off to intercept Layla from leaving her own class & pulled her aside into some empty classroom as most students were trailing of to lunch. “Layla, you’ve gotta help me with this! You’re so right. Now that I know, I can suddenly see it in how he behaves towards me! Why didn’t I see it before?” She frowned before she giggles, as she began explaining. “I guess you’re not used to this, so it’s normal, Warren. Really, it’s quite subtle actually, subtler than how he was around me back when. Look, just keep acting normal as before. You can still choose not to tell him, you know. Perhaps he’ll get over it, you never know.” Warren sighed as he drooped his head at her words, sitting down on an empty dresser. “God, Layla, I don’t know how to act normal anymore! I mean, if this were any other problem, fine, but now I’m afraid I might act differently. Hell, how can I not?! I mean, this isn’t like he just likes me as a friend, you know! That I could deal with! But him being in love with me? I hated how you behaved when you were faking it! How will I feel once he decides to act on his feelings? I can hardly just punch him, can I?” He looked bewildered at her as she pondered for a few seconds before she spoke again.

“Well, I guess you should tell him then. Just say you know he has a crush on you, how you don’t feel the same way & that he has to get over it. It’s a bit brash, but he’ll cope, especially if you’re gentle about it. As long as nobody else overhears you, he’ll be fine.” Warren thought about it, milling the thought over in his mind as he tried to decide what to do. “It’s as good a plan as any, I guess. I mean, what’s the worst that could happen right?” he smiled at her as they exited the classroom, heading out for lunch as well. Arriving in the cafeteria, they were quickly spotted by their group as they called them down. Will looked concerned as he saw them sit down at the table. “Anything wrong, guys? Where were you?” Layla brushed it of, merely saying they were both called by some teacher of their joint classes. “It’s nothing, Will, don’t worry. We were just called up to discuss the possibility for after-school studies to catch up with some of our less than perfect grades.” Ready to believe the subtle lie, Will nodded & began eating while Warren was toying around with the chunks of potato on his tray. He didn’t really feel like eating, as he tried to act normally around Will. He didn’t want the kid to catch on & was feeling a bit sick about this entire situation. It’s not that he isn’t flattered by the fact that Will got a crush on him, but he doesn’t know if he really doesn’t like Will as a friend or as something more. Friends are still new to him after all, even though he can tell that how he feels about Will is not the same as how he feels about Layla, Zach, Magenta or any of the others. Then again, he doesn’t much care for Zach while he does like Magenta’s spunk & appreciates Layla’s listening. So perhaps it’s normal how he feels about Will’s protective aura.

“Is something the matter?” Will askes, making Warren look up from the potato & his reminiscence. “No, I’m fine, Stronghold. Just distracted.” Magenta looked up from her own plate as she heard him. “Obviously! You’re more emo than usual, Peace. Heck, soon you’re more goth than I am!” Laughing at her remark, Warren couldn’t help but to feel more relieved as Will merely smiled & continued eating, while Layla gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder. He realized that she was right & that sooner or later, Will & he needed to talk. Deciding to tackle the problem after school, he made up a ploy. “Say, Will, can Layla & I come study Tech at your place? We all three need to brush up on it anyways.” Will thougth for a few moment, recounting the days he already had stuff planned. “Sure, why not? Nothing to do tomorrow anyway.” Glad that hurdle was out of the way, Warren finally started to eat as Layla merely smiled at Will, while the others kept talking between each other as lunch continued on.

They all arrived together at Will’s house as the bus dropped them off, even though Will had volunteered to fly them. “No thanks, Stronghold. I don’t quite trust you yet to carry two people over 100 miles through the sky. No offence.” None being taken by Will, they had arrived somewhat later than Warren had wanted. Layla quickly came up with an excuse to leave for her own home when they were alone. “I just remembered that I have a few plants growing that need very regular attention & need to listen to music in less than half an hour. I’ll catch up on Tech by my own, okay?” Seemingly realizing something was going on, Will merely agreed before he turned when she was out of sight. “What’s going on, Warren?” Warren merely swallowed as he avoided Will’s gaze. “We just need to talk, Stronghold. Nothing serious, I promise.” Will eyed him curiously as he went to open the door & let Warren in. “Would you mind if it’s more private? I don’t think you want your parents to see me here, with my father being their arch-nemesis and all.” Will nodded & led Warren to his room, apologizing for the mess it was. Finally closing the door & sitting down on the edge of the bed, Warren spoke up.

“I know you have a crush on me.” Will nearly fell form the chair as Warren said it, making him flinch. “What?! How? Did Layla tell you? I asked her so not to tell anyone!” Will groaned as he merely drew up his knees in embarrassment, as he remained seated on the ground. Warren felt guilty at the sight as he tried to assure Will. “Woah, it’s not her fault, okay? She didn’t mean to tell me. Besides, I don’t mind – I think. I mean, well, … God, I don’t know what I think.” Now it was Warren who groaned as he buried his face in his hands, leaning over the edge of the bed as Will sighed deeply. “Well, at least I’m not the only one who feels uncomfortable with this.” Warren looked up at Will as he said this. “What do you mean? Are you saying you hate having a crush on me?” Will quickly put up his hands, trying to explain as he feared Warren would grow angry. “No! No, that’s not what I meant! I mean, it’s just awkward! I mean, you’re obviously not into guys & I know that but I still feel this way! And I try not to act on these stupid feelings, but then you do certain things! And then it becomes worse & those feelings grow! I mean- o god…” He quickly shut up as he felt his face redden in shame & embarrassment. Warren merely looked at Will with a strange expression as Will hoped he wouldn’t become angry at this confession. “And you feel all that because of me?” Warren meekly asked as he kept staring at Will. “Yeah. It’s like butterflies in my stomach, feeling weirdly happy when you smile and shit. I know, this must sound really weird to you, but I have to live with it. And I wish I didn’t.” Warren felt a pang of guilt as Will confessed this to him, feeling somewhat relieved yet also happy at hearing him say it. “Don’t say that. You’re lucky you feel that. I don’t think I’ve ever been in love with someone & felt like that. I mean, I feel something but not that – I think…” 

Will looked up at him, obviously confused by his own feelings & by Warren’s words. “What do you mean? You in love with someone too?” Warren tried not to look confused himself as he tried to assure himself of what he felt, tried to make sure he was correct in guessing. “I guess I am, I think. I mean, what else could it be? I know anger, confusion, hatred, and happiness… None of those would fit what I feel right now, but what you said did. So yeah, I guess I also have a crush on someone right now…” Will drew himself up, looking at Warren as he said this. “So, who is it? Is it that ice-girl? You’d make a perfect match, you know?” Warren couldn’t help but grin at this comment, as he denied it. “It’s not her, not even close.” Will thought for a moment before he made his next guess. “Magenta than?” Warren laughed. “God, no! Besides, she’s together with Zach! I’m not one to steal girlfriends.” Another few seconds of guessing before Will tried again. “It isn’t Layla, is it? I mean, you did act at Prom, right?” Warren grinned again as he shot down the third guess. “No. She’s just a good friend to me, like she is to you now.” Frustrated & out of options, Will sighed & complained. “At least give me a hint here? You know I have a crush on you, at least I can get to know who you got a crush on?” Warren gave a smirk as he thought about it. “Well, it’s someone you know better than anyone else, who attends many classes with me, is an idiot & has a goofy smile…” Will thought about the possible candidates for quite a while before he gave up. “I’m not telling you, Stronghold. You’ll have to figure it out yourself. Also, I’ve gotta go now. Have to work in an hour. See you tomorrow okay?” Will stopped Warren before he left through the window. “Wait, Warren. Just… Are we okay? This isn’t gonna make things awkward between us?” Warren merely smiled as he let himself out through the window. “It’s only gonna get awkward when you don’t realize who I was talking about, Will. See ya.”

Will watched Warren hurry off towards the Paper Lantern as he kept trying to think of an answer to Warren’s crush. Someone he spends a lot of classes with, that narrows it down to just ten orzo people. Someone that Will knows better than anybody else, that’d leave perhaps two or three at most. Someone who is an idiot, which would leave only one. But surely Zach couldn’t be it? Especially because Warren said he wouldn’t steal anyone’s partner. He looked in mirror, smiling aloofly when it suddenly hit him. “Oh god…”


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren has a rougher night than he bargained for.

Warren wasn’t quite sure if he should have given Will that many clues, but knowing him, it’d take Will quite a while to figure it out anyway. And by then, Warren would be far enough away to escape Will’s questions. Even though Will could easily catch up if he wanted to follow him, Warren was pretty sure he’d be too embarrassed to even try. Knowing Will, he’d probably wait till tomorrow morning to try & see if he made the correct guess. Secretly, Warren hoped he would – because it would mean he no longer needed to lie to himself. Was he in love with Stronghold? Maybe, he wasn’t quite sure. Was it more than friendship he wants? Yes, oh yes, please yes. Warren isn’t one for the usual cuddling & cosy kissing, never was. He preferred things more spicy & hot, more to the point & heated. Previous hook-ups had always said he was tiring, indefatigable. But then again, who wouldn’t be if they had an eternal fire burning deep within? His most obvious superpower was his greatest curse as well as his strength. Never feeling cold, never feeling tired, never hungry or satisfied, never content… Every single previous partner lacked that something which could satisfy his internal fire. But Will wouldn’t. Their first fight had been exhilarating, as nobody had ever managed to last longer than a minute against him. That Will had managed to beat him then, had been his first taste of what he really wanted. Above everything else, he wanted someone equal if not stronger than him. And Will could be that someone!

Work that night was boringly simple as ever, not too busy & once done, Warren hardly felt any less spent. Deciding he could go on for a few more hours, he merely began to walk home the long way. His energy never really allowed him to tire, to everyone’s regret as they’d learn sooner than later. He himself had learned to live with it, always finding ways to spent his energy somewhat & getting tired enough to easily fall asleep without lying awake for hours on end. Tonight a long walk would have to do, as he didn’t have any thing else planned & didn’t want to risk running into Will near his home. Walking on through the neighbourhood, he passed close by Will’s home, watching if the youngest Stronghold was still up. Neither lights on in the bedroom, nor any lit by Layla’s, obviously they’d gone to sleep already. Not angry that he’d be spared Will’s questions for at least a few more hours, Warren sighed & began his walk back home. Why had he walked through Will’s borough, even as he had said just before he wanted to avoid Will? He wasn’t sure, wasn’t sure about anything anymore now that he thought about it. All his life he had been sure to become a villain like his dad, even though he never really wanted to. But now, for the first time ever, he felt like he could genuinely become a hero, like Will & his parents. He still somewhat despised Will’s parents for locking up his dad, but he had grown to understand it was his dad’s own fault.

When he had finally come home & let himself drop unto his bed, he felt wide-awake to his annoyance. He wouldn’t be able to fall asleep like this, meaning he’d arrive feeling like shit at school tomorrow & unable to face Will’s usual pumped energetic self. Perhaps he could blow off some steam, burn away some of the energy. His mother had made sure they had a bunker of a basement, especially for this. It had originally been intended to become a sanctum for his dad once free, but when Warren’s power had finally kicked in, it had found its current purpose as an incinerator. Walking down to the basement & locking the hatchet-doors behind him, Warren had made sure to strip his clothes before trying to even spend an inkling of the energy in him. It was a bother to buy new clothes all the time & he had learned it best to just enter the room naked to safe his wardrobe. He made his fire rage all around him, trying not to think too much about Will or any of these weird feelings he had for him. After a while, he felt his flames began to sputter as oxygen was being used up at a phenomenal rate around him. But he just kept going, knowing he could survive a few minutes in an oxygen-depleted environment. The bunker’s automatic fail saves would unlock the doors & pump in new oxygen once the temperature was low enough. 

Indeed, after a few more minutes, his flames became absent & he just radiated heat instead of fire. Deciding that he had enough for now, Warren stopped this outflow of energy & settled down in the centre of the scorched room. He loved this part, being all-alone in the dark with only soft glowing embers surrounding him as the air vibrated with warmth & comforted him. But then he thought about Will again & he felt his skin tingle, as his fire tried to erupt again. Why did that boy have this effect on him? This wasn’t the first time his powers activated when he though about Will, it had happened the first time when Layla & him were faking a relationship. He had accidentally burned her, but had brushed it off as his usual self being himself. In reality, it had startled him, as his powers had not disobeyed his conscious self since he had learned to control them. When they had manifested, it had taken a few months before he had gotten good control over them & even then, it took a few years before he had mastered them. Unfortunately for his mom, this had meant moving house three times as the old ones had almost burned down or he had caused something to catch fire or someone had seen him using them when he didn’t want to. Keeping up a secret identity is a lot tougher than expected if your child has such a noticeable power like Warren. His father had been delighted, though, as he had assured his mother that Warren “will make a fine villain or hero, no matter what he does”. It had been the only time his father had said Warren could make a hero, even though it had been solely to comfort his mother at the time.

Warren cursed as his hands went ablaze again, thumping on the floor as he sighed deeply. “This again. Damnit, Will!” He yelled as he tried to quench the flames, focussing on the usual images that he used. “Water. Ice. Wind. Will… Damnit!” That idiot boy always popped up in his heat the last few days. He needed to do something, he tried to quench the flames once more. But whatever he tried, they stayed lit. And now he was thinking about Will’s lips again. Why was he thinking about Stronghold’s lips? He stood up & decided to just blaze again. There was enough oxygen in the room again, so it couldn’t hurt. But now he saw to his surprise his flames had changed colour. Instead of the usual dull reds, they were flickering between yellow & white. This could only mean they hat gotten hotter! But that wasn’t the plan, he didn’t want that. He had control over the fire, but he didn’t know how much his body could take! “Damnit!” He cursed aloud as he just blazed again, pumping the flames higher & higher, turning the room into a furnace again. But that image of Will stayed in his mind & even worse, it was turning him on! This was new to Warren, as he never had been aroused when blazing before. He wasn’t quite sure what would happen. Luckily nothing hurt, so it probably couldn’t cause problems. But trying to burn away his extra energy while sporting an erection was much more difficult than expected. He kept being distracted by the images he had of Will. Will in gym, in Hero Class, during lunch, in his room, …

“Well, looks like I’ll have to deal with this first.” Warren sighed as he sat down on the floor again, his fire still aflame as he started stroking his erection. “God, this better be over quick.” Warren said as he though of Will again, this time recalling the more interesting memories he had. Will under the shower that one time when he had been badly scorched by Warren during Hero Class, covered in soot, trying to wash it off as Warren had been forced to take a cold shower to cool off. He tried to remember the details, of Will’s muscles flexing underneath the running water, his butt cheeks which clenched together whenever Will ran the soap over them, … Warren tried to re-imagine those details, put them in a scene where Will was at his mercy, begging for him, moaning to him, … Warren began to pant as he felt the onset of a rising climax, focussed on the daydream of Will being explored by his tongue, of Will moaning as he kissed his neck, flicked his nipples, … He clenched his cock tighter, stroked faster now, as the flames were now a bright blue, enveloping his body. After a few more minutes, he felt his climax coming as he began to thrust his hips upwards, thrusting his hard cock between his fingers as he finally came, loudly moaning. The flames too seemed to reach their climax as they turned a brilliant blue, before finally dying down. However much he might have come, the fluids he assuredly had ejaculated had already been evaporated. A strong smell of cum filled the air as Warren let himself fall down on his back & tried to relax his breathing.

Warren was still cursing silently when he finally had dressed & went to bed. He couldn’t possibly go down to the basement every time he though about Will & his powers wouldn’t listen. That’d mean he’d be down there too often very soon, as it had become a problem only now, but didn’t show any sign of stopping. Why did superpowers have to be so attuned to your mental state? It meant nothing but trouble whenever you’d have a bad day. Warren tried to think of other things as he tried to fall asleep, finally giving up & being stuck with a mental image of Will smiling when he finally drifted off. But not before groaning in defeat as he realized tomorrow would be a very awkward day indeed…


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In confusion and doubt ever lie the seeds of failure and the loss of self-control.

By dawn the next day, Warren felt more relieved and rested than he had in the past six months. Groaning at this observation and having more than a clue as to why this could be, he dragged himself from his bed, only to find scorch marks across the room. If it hadn't been for his mother's insight to use only non-flammable materials throughout their house a dozen years prior, the house would easily have burned down during the night. Inspecting the door and finding it still locked in the automatic failsafe-mode that activated whenever it detected fire, he knew with absolute certainty he might have lost control of his powers. Willing a flame in his palm and finding it blue in hue, he groaned. When he finally noticed the raging boner in his boxers, he had resigned himself to a few days of voluntary isolation. He couldn't face Will if it meant his powers'd go out of control and he couldn't risk delivering anymore damages to the school-property than he had done in the past year. Gracious as the principle was with making sure their insurances would cover everything, Warren still felt guilty whenever it happened.

Unlocking the door and retrieving his cellphone from his study, he quickly send a text to his mom to share his current inability to fully control his powers. He had hardly put down the phone for a second before it rang, his worried mother on the other side of the line quickly assessing the problem and the damages made. “It's fine, mom, just a minor hiccup. It was bound to happen eventually, even dad has problems with his powers every now and then.” His mother wouldn't believe it however. “You can try to convince me of that, Warren, but I know you. This wouldn't be happening unless you're extremely stressed. What's going on? Did you kill someone? Because if you did, we can fix that-” Warren was slightly taken aback by his mother's swift forgiveness and solution concerning a potential murder. “No, mom, I didn't kill anyone! How could you even think that? I'm just stressed about school, okay, stuff and such...” A moment of silence, as his mother seemed to be contemplating something. “If this is about a boy-” Warren almost choked on the glass of water he'd been sipping from. “Boy?! What? Mom, I don't know-” She interrupted him almost immediately. “Warren, I have nurtured you since you came out of me. I know. You played dance-games in one of my dresses when you were four, for dime's sake. If this is about a boy, just ask the kid out. Hell, Warren, you think I danced around the truth with your father? There was no time or space to negotiate being subtle with him, so there likely won't be for you.”

Warren was stunned silent as he listened to his mother's words, hearing her sigh before she went on. “Look, Warren, baby, I just want you to be happy. I left you to your own devices these past four years because I know you to be like your dad. And your dad never dealt well with anyone telling him what to do – his past carreer is more than proof of that. I knew you'd always deal with things on your own time and pace, but you can't wait for love, honey. When I fell in love with your dad and realised he had more than simple respect for me, I took a chance because I knew I'd never get a second chance if I waited. Listen to your heart, Warren, not matter how confused it may feel.” Warren sighed, thanking his mother as he replied. “Thanks, mom, I appreciate it. It's just, this never happened before. I don't think I've ever been in love with anyone before. I mean, I love you and dad, but this doesn't feel the same and I didn't know what to think of it at all. I'll try my best, mom, I promise.” His mother chuckled as she took in his appreciation. “That's okay, sweety, just be true to your self. I gotta go now, Warren, but I just want to say that if it is the Stronghold-boy, you might want to run for your dad.” Shocked and wanting to exclaim ignorance, Warren listened to his mother cutting the call as the dialtone took the place of her voice. He groaned, putting his head in his hands as he put away the phone. “Gods, why me?”

Warren spend most of the day in the basement, letting his flames loose without control, hoping that not having to consciously bother about them would enable him to think more clearly. Allas, it didn't work and as he finished jerking off once more, reaching his fourth climax of the day, the buzzer of the door alerted him of someone ringing the doorbell of the house. Sauntering over to a covered panel in the wall, his lingering erection slowly lessening between his thighs, Warren opened the panel and saw Will standing on the porch of his house, the small camera of the door relaying the gorgeous face of the young Stronghold to the screen of the uncovered panel. Already feeling his body flame once more in hopefull anticipation and his erection returning with a slightly spitefull vengeance, Warren let his head fall against the wall as he pressed a small button. “Yes, Will, what is it?” The young Stronghold's face dropped slightly, as if disappointed that Warren hadn't come to answer the door in person. “Hey, Warren, I just came by to see if you were okay. You didn't show to school today, which wouldn't be odd if it weren't for the fact you also didn't send any of us a message. Is everything alright?” Warren groaned, contemplating suicide by suffocation. Why did the kid have to be so nice and cute, with that lopsided smirk and goofy smile... “I'm fine, Will, just feeling a bit under the weather. It seems I almost burned down the house last night, having come up with something feverish – and don't you dare make a joke about a hothead being feverish!” Will merely chuckled in reponse. “Don't worry, I won't. Is there anything we can do to help? Layla offered to bring around a few medicinal plants, in case it was something like this.”

Warren absentmindedly stroked his hard cock, barely noticing Will's words as he had focussed on the symmetry of the kid's face. “Nah, I'll be fine in a few days. Don't worry,Will, just go home.” Will's face fell, as if the words hurt him. “Oh, okay, well, I hope you'll be better soon. Ah, and also wanted you to know I figured out why you liked. But it seems I must've been wrong, sorry to bother you, Warren.” Will's words broke through the hazy spell that seemed to have settled over Warren's mind as he had been stroking his erection. “Wait, Will, no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that – I'm just not really clear in the head right now. Don't go...” The last words were almost more a whimper than a whisper, but their effect did not miss as Will turned back to the door. “Warren, please let me in. You know we need to talk about this...” Warren staid silent for a moment, before pressing the button to open the door. “I'm downstairs, just take the first hallway on the right, second door on the left. Just don't open the basement door quite yet.” Closing the panel after seeing Will step inside, Warren settled with his back against the door, listening for Will. As he heard the door upstairs open and Will's footsteps descend the concrete stairs, Warren tried to stay his hands from touching anything but the warm concrete of the floor underneath him. “Okay, Warren, I'm here. Can we talk now?”

“I guess. Sorry about the door, I just don't think you'd like being dehydrated like a tomate in the sun.” The comment earned him a soft chuckle from Will, dampened by the heavily insulated door. “That's okay, dude. I remember you in the arena all too well, so I wouldn't ever go against your advise concerning your powers. Can I ask why you have an insulated basement like this, though?” Warren thought for a few moments, hearing Will play with something, a soft rythmic thudding sounding. “When I was young and my powers first manifested, I accidentally burned down our first house. After we moved, my mom installed a basement like this, so that when I became upset or when I couldn't fully control my powers, I could come here and wouldn't have to worry about anything. Truth be told, Will, I haven't had to use this room in three years – last time being when I was sick with a major case of the flu. I'd become delirious, couldn't think straight back then.” Will listened soundlessly to Warren, letting a few moments of silence pass before replying. “Is that what's wrong now too? You can't think straight so your powers aren't listening to you?” Warren sighed. “Something like that, but this time there's not a medicine to help me. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to work this out on my own...” Will didn't reply immediately, but Warren noticed the rythmic thudding had stopped. Obviously the kid was contemplating something. “You're not alone.” A soft smile came across Warren's lips. “I am in this, Will, just stating the facts...”

As Warren expecting Will to start discussing this, he was surprised to hear the kid get up. “Will, what are you doing?” On the other side of the door, Will had started tampering with the door, obviously trying to open it. “Will, stop! It isn't safe for you. Just stay there!” Warren didn't wantto hurt the Stronghold kid, didn't want to be the one to disfigure him in any way. “Stand back, Warren!” Suddenly realizing what Will was about to do, Warren scrambled out of the way of the door and flung himself to the wall on his left. A sudden boom send the door of its hinges, launching it across the sooth-covered room and crashing it into the far wall. A heavy blanket of sooth and ashed snowed down from the ceiling and the walls, obscuring the room in a black fog. Unconcerned about anything whatsoever, Will crossed the treshold and scanned for Warren. Hurriedly covering his groing with his hands, Warren began to rant in shock and surprise. “Are you insane, Will? Do you realize I can't go anywhere now? What if I lose control again? Get out before I hurt you!” Ignoring Warren's words, Will crossed the distance between them, taking Warren in a strong hug and lifting the older boy slightly off the ground. “You are not alone, Warren. As long as I live, you will never be alone.” Stunned into silence and unable to move by the close presence of Will against him yet savouring the feeling of Will's hands on his uncovered back, Warren let the hug go on. Wishing to say anything, Warren bend his head to look down and try intimidate Will into releasing him, only to find the young Stronghold looking up and pressing his lips against Warren's...


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two airheads decide to risk uncertainty, in hopes of love and happiness.

Warren could do nothing but to simply reciprocate the kiss, leaning in closer to Will as he placed his hands on Stronghold's sides. Though longer than Will had obviously intended, that first kiss remained remarkable chaste, merely an exploration and affirmation of their exposed love for one another. Only when the second kiss broke, heavier and more energetic, did Warren remember just exactly where they were – and how butt-naked he was at that moment, even if Will didn't seem to notice or mind. Slightly hesitating when Will initiated the third kiss, Warren's thoughts of covering himself up were lost to eager lust as he more than willingly deepened that third kiss, his tongue flicking against the Stronghold boy's own lips, an invitation to open up and let him in. Will understood and his lips parted, his own tongue meeting Warren's in an electric touch. Eyes closed as they enjoyed the kissing, both were oblivious to Warren's flames until they noticed the stench of burning cotton and singed elastine. Opening his eyes and finding his blue flames to envelop them both, Warren almost stumbled away from Will – before the latter's strong arms grabbed hold of him and kept him in place, nearly touching him. “It's okay, Warren, they're not hurting me. See?” Will let his fingers lace around Warren's, merely displacing the coiling flames rather than hurting by them. As Warren watched his hand dumbfoundedly, studying the coiling flames as they merely grazed and licked Will's skin rather than burn it, he failed to notice the continued smell of burning clothes – until Will cleared his throat ever so lightly and began speaking. “Uhm, Warr, is there any chance I might be able to wear some of your clothes? Your flames are doing a nice job keeping us warm, but I'm afraid flying home practically naked is more than just cold.” Warren broke his gaze from their fingers and finally noticed that Will was standing practically naked afront him, his regular clothes burned away and leaving mere sooth stains on the kid's impervious skin. And if Will's smooth muscled arms and stomach abs didn't stir Warren's stubbornly present erection, the merest glint of seeing the treasure below Will's happy-trail most certainly did.

Warren quickly looked up, lips thigh as he focussed on some nondescript stain on the wall opposite him. “Yeah, sure. No- no problem, Will. Uhm, would you mind keeping your eyes up here – please?” Will merely hummed in agreement as he closed the small gap between them and placed his head against Warren's chest, the blue flames barely singing his hair. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.” Will began, hands clasped together behind Warren's back as he lightly tightened their embrace. “I guess I was afraid I would lose you as a friend. I feared you might be scared by my feelings, seeing how new you're to all this friendship stuff and such. To be honest, I had planned never to tell anyone but Layla, considering I couldn't pretend to love here when I only loved you. I'm glad, though, that she told you. I didn't even considered the possibility the feelings might be mutual, didn't dare to hope.” Warren merely held Will's shoulders, an idle hand combing through the kid's blond hair. “When you didn't show at school this morning, I feared I had lost you as friend, that you did hate my feelings towards you. But to hear you doubt yourself so much, W, I- I just couldn't imagine you'd think that about yourself. I mean, I can understand why you'd feel lonely, but you're not alone, not any more.” Warren ignored the sinking Pitt of fear and confusion in his stomach, as Will faced Warren's fears for him. “You have us now, all your friends – and your fans during Save The Citizen.” Looking up and tenderly placing a hand on Warren's cheeks, Will continued as he wiped away a single tear from the cheek. “I think I genuinely love you, Warren Peace, and if you let me, I'd like to spend my happiest moments with you.” Warren couldn't speak, simply let his head fall in the crook of Will's neck as he began sobbing softly, as Will simply held him throughout it all.

By the time Warren's mother came home, they'd long relocated to Warren's room, where Will had found a few oversized band-shirts and joggings, now wearing them with ease and a happy smile as they went downstairs to greet Warren's mother. “Hey, W, care to explain why the cellar-door is hanging from its hinges and looks like a crumpled piece of paper?” She immediately stared at Will, who couldn't help but grin sheepishly as he rubbed his head. “Sorry, Miss Peace, my bad. Don't worry, my parents will happily reimburse you for the damage – it's nothing they're not used to.” Simply smiling at the explanation, mom Peace continued her questions. “And the clothes, Warren? Did something happen between you two?” Warren dodged her accusing gaze, until Will took hold of his hand and tangled their fingers together. “Sort of, Miss Peace, but it's a good thing.” Seeming to ignore their locked hands and merely nodding at the explanation, mom Peace let it slide and took hold of the bags she'd been carrying. “Very well. Now, who's up for home-made pizzas?” Will immediately volunteered to help, taking hold of the bags as he carried them to kitchen and began a rant about his favourite pizza-recipes. Before following him to the kitchen, mom Peace took hold of Warren's arm as she spoke. “Seriously, Warren, is everything okay? When you spoke to me this morning, you made it sound like you couldn't control your power any more. What exactly happened between you and Will to cause such a turn-around?” Warren looked lost for words, as he staid silent for a second or three, thinking just how to explain it to her. “I don't know, mom, I think we just... resonated, kind off. All I know is that my flames don't hurt Will and... maybe... uhm, that he loves me and I love him?” Seeing the hopeless state of confusion and inner turmoil on her son's face, mom Peace placed a hand on his cheek as she spoke softly. “Warren, sweetheart, life is all about trying. You don't need to know everything with a hundred percent certainty. If you think you love him and he thinks he loves you, than just love each other. By trying together, it will become clearer what you feel and what isn't real. Remember, you'll always be my son and I'll always support you.” As she turned to the kitchen and began to follow Will, she whispered a last sentence. “And if it's true love, just leave the breaking of the news to your did to me.” Giving him a quick wink, she left Warren in the hallway, struggling for a minute to come to terms with her words and his own feelings – before Will came back and dragged him into the kitchen too.

The pizza was good, Warren had to admit, as he and Will watched a movie together in his bedroom, but the evening after was even better, he knew. Will had been groggy from stuffing himself full of pizza and had happily agreed to watch the new “IT” movie with Warren. Even though Will had fallen asleep half-way through, Warren was happy. Will lay in front of him, slightly curled up with his back against Warren's front, his short and even breathes disturbed by an occasional snore. And even though Warren couldn't help but chuckle at each snore, he felt oddly at peace with this. Yesterday, he had been so hopelessly confused by Will's secret and his own feelings – how could he have ever imagined it would lead to this? He couldn't have – and even if he had, he would've never believed a single word of it. But there was still the matter of his father, Barron Battle. He was reasonably sure his father certainly loved him, in some way – but he didn't know if he could anticipate how his father would react to the news that his son had begun a relationship with the son of his captors. He seemed amicable enough in the prison community where he was serving his four life-sentences, but that was in a highly controlled environment, with his powers suppressed and medicated with low-grade mood-stabilizers. He knew, from what his mother had shared, that Barron Battle had always been prone to slight anger outbursts, and that it had gotten worse after he had come into his powers. Warren had been much the same, but he had been grounded by his mother and his job at the restaurant. When his father went rogue, and later evil, he had no parents, no friends and no job. He had been left unsupported, so maybe it was logical he had gone mildly insane. Warren could understand all too well the mental turmoil powers like his and his father's could cause. He let a blue flame gently roll across his fingers, as he caressed Will's arm. It was so odd, still, that his flames didn't hurt Will. As he lay down and turned off the TV, he continued to ponder these things until the fading of sleep took over and gently buried him in darkness.

In his dream, he saw his father – or rather through his father's eyes. He was somewhere in Sky High, but not as it was now. Vintage party decorations were suspended in every hallway and he vaguely became aware that he – his father, was walking towards some sort of meeting. He stopped in front of a door, the technology lab, but before he opened the door, the obnoxious sound of his radio-clock awoke him. Before he could turn it off, a loud crash fully awoke him, to find Will standing still in realized horror that he had just smashed the radio-clock through the floor into the living-room below. “William Theodore Stronghold, I swear to god if you broke something again, I'm calling your parents!” His mother's voice sounded from below, somewhere in the kitchen, as she evidently exited it in search of the sound, only to find the smashed radio embedded in her living-room floor. “Dear god, Will, that floor was mahogany. I don't care if your parents are going to reimburse the damage, that floor has cost me three thousand dollars per square foot.” Peering through the hole and seeing mom Peace standing besides the small impact-crater with her head in her hands, Will sheepishly grimaced as he apologized. “Sorry, Miss Peace, I forgot I staid over tonight – thought I was at home.” Warren could only laugh as he took in the situation, rolling over on his back as he held his sides and couldn't control himself. “Oh, so you think that's funny, Warren Peace? That's a hundred dollars coming out of your pocket as well, son. If you're committed to being with Will, you might as well share the cost of the damages with him!” She yelled through the hole, before she stormed back into the kitchen and began calling Will's parents. “Good morning, beautiful.” Will purred as Warren began to gain control over the laughing burst. “Slept well?” Warren wiped the tears from his eyes as he turned to face Will. “Yeah. Did you?” Will grinned as he flopped on his back too. “Like a baby.” Warren laughed softly. “Yeah, I heard. Do you know that you have a most adorable snore.” Will mockingly gasped. “I do not snore, I'll have you know.” Warren just smiled. “Yeah, you do – and I like it.” He closed the gap between them and gave the kid a soft kiss on the cheek. “Now, let's go have some breakfast...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, a strange flash-back! I wonder what's gonna be revealed? ;3


End file.
